Najpiękniejsza tęsknota
by EKP
Summary: Kiedy ją dostrzegasz – bardzo wyraźnie mimo dzielącej was odległości – masz wrażenie, że niespodziewanie Ziemia przyspieszyła swój obrót. Wszystko jest zamazane i niewyraźne. Wszystko poza Nią. Ona stoi tam i uśmiech powoli upiększa jej twarz. Ona jest wyraźna – wyraźniejsza niż cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek w twoim długim życiu. Scena powrotu Rose z punktu widzenia Doktora. Kanonicznie.


****Najpiękniejsza tęsknota****

„ _ _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I set you apart." — Coldplay (The scientist)__

— Dlaczego sam jej nie zapytasz? — mówi Donna i w pytaniu tym zdaje się istnieć coś magicznego – jakby zupełnie nagle zamarł cały świat, a wszystko wokół zostało zmuszone do trwania w bezruchu.

Powoli, bardzo powoli odwracasz głowę, by spojrzeć w kierunku, w którym utkwiło jej spojrzenie. Oba serca wariują ci w piersi i nic nie możesz na to poradzić – pewnie nie zrobiłbyś tego, nawet gdybyś mógł; bo te serca biją dla niej.

Kiedy ją dostrzegasz – bardzo wyraźnie, mimo dzielącej was odległości – masz wrażenie, że niespodziewanie Ziemia przyspieszyła swój obrót. Wszystko jest zamazane i niewyraźne. Wszystko poza nią. Ona stoi tam i uśmiech powoli upiększa jej twarz. Ona jest wyraźna – wyraźniejsza niż cokolwiek, kiedykolwiek w twoim długim życiu.

Pewnego dnia po prostu się pojawiła, odmieniła twój świat, ciebie samego; zostawiła na tobie trwały znak. A potem przepadła i sprawiła, że wszystko oprócz jej wspomnienia przybrało barwę szarości. Po Wojnie Czasu to ona na nowo pokazała ci, jak kochać, współczuć, pomagać. Zaakceptowała cię, mimo goryczy i bólu, jakimi byłeś przepełniony. I rozpaliła w tobie te tlące się resztki człowieczeństwa.

Lecz świat stale był przeciw wam, stale próbował was rozdzielić i w końcu mu się to udało, pozbawiając cię nawet możliwości powiedzenia jej, ile dla ciebie znaczy. Że jest najważniejsza. Odebrano ci tę wspaniałą kobietę, zostawiając z poczuciem winy i tysiącem niewypowiedzianych słów. Znów byłeś sam. Jak dawniej – tylko ty i gwiazdy, lecz po niej, po tym, jak wtargnęła w twoje życie i zmieniła wszystko, w co wierzyłeś, nic już nie było takie samo. Samotność nagle stała się jeszcze większym wrogiem, a narażanie własnego bezpieczeństwa normalnością. Jej głos – twój własny głos rozsądku – zamilkł. Pozostała cisza, przez którą nikt nie potrafił się przedrzeć.

A teraz ona stoi tam jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaledwie kilkaset metrów dalej; jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, choć jeszcze wczoraj była pięknym, nieosiągalnym marzeniem.

Twoje ciało reaguje szybciej, niż masz szansę to przemyśleć. Odwracasz się i bardzo powoli ruszasz w jej stronę, by po chwili zerwać się do szaleńczego biegu. Jakaś magiczna siła ciągnie kąciki twoich ust ku górze, każe nogom szybciej się poruszać, nie zwracać uwagi na nic innego poza nią. Wiesz dobrze, co to za moc, lecz nie zwalniasz ani na sekundę – już dawno zdążyłeś zaakceptować uczucia, jakimi ją darzysz. Teraz te uczucia – szczególnie to jedno – pchają cię do przodu, nie pozwalają się zatrzymać ani racjonalnie myśleć. Ważna jest tylko ona; jej uśmiech, roztrzepane przez wiatr, krótkie włosy i zapach, który już prawie możesz poczuć. Ciężki pistolet obija jej się o nogi, kiedy biegnie w twoją stronę, lecz nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi. Masz wrażenie, że tęskniła równie mocno; że i dla niej nic innego już się nie liczy.

Jest tak blisko ciebie. Wiesz, że za moment obejmą cię jej delikatne ramiona i że wtuli twarz w twoją koszulę – robiła to tysiące razy, a jednak moment ten ma wyjątkowe znaczenie. Tak bardzo za nią tęskniłeś, to uczucie i uczucie euforii niemal doprowadzają cię do szaleństwa. Im bliżej ciebie jest, tym bardziej kompletny się czujesz; wszystko na nowo nabiera sensu. Już nie biegniesz tylko po to, by biec. Nie robisz tego nawet ze względu na to, że ona tak bardzo kochała życie w biegu. Biegniesz, bo biegniesz do niej i przez myśl przechodzi ci, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robiłeś.

Wszystko to trwa raptem kilka sekund, choć ty masz wrażenie, że cała scena toczy się od wieków. A jednak jeszcze szybciej się to kończy. Dzieli was zaledwie kilka metrów, kiedy nagle wyraz jej twarzy gwałtownie się zmienia. Szczęście zastępuje strach i jest to tak nagłe, że automatycznie spoglądasz tam, gdzie ona, lecz jest już za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Wiązka lasera przeszywa twoją pierś, a ból sprawia, że nie możesz dłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Mgliście rejestrujesz, że pojawia się jakaś nowa postać – to chyba Jack – i po Daleku pozostaje jedynie wspomnienie. To jednak nie ma już znaczenia. Wszystko znów przyspiesza i zaledwie kilka sekund później dziewczyna klęczy przy tobie. Trzymasz głowę na jej kolanach, podczas gdy troskliwe ręce odgarniają ci włosy z twarzy spanikowanymi ruchami.

— Mam cię — mówi. — Chybił. Wcale cię nie trafił. Spójrz na mnie, to ja, Doktorze.

— Rose — szepczesz z trudem, czym wywołujesz u niej niepewny uśmiech.

Jej twarz okala aureola blond włosów. Jest taka piękna. Myślisz, że ona musi być aniołem. Że umarłeś i trafiłeś do nieba. Bo każde miejsce bez niej jest piekłem, a jeśli jest teraz przy tobie i trzyma cię w ramionach – to musi być niebo. A ona musi być twoim aniołem. I przechodzi ci przez myśl, że nawet jeśli jeszcze nie umarłeś, lecz dzieje się to w tej chwili, to w porządku. Bo umieranie w jej ramionach nie jest takie złe. Nie, kiedy już wiesz, jak bardzo ją kochasz.


End file.
